


Cinq fois où Jack a enfreint les règles sur le harcèlement sexuel...

by mnemosyne19



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'ai trouvé ceci dans les archives. Je pense que cela pourra vous rafraichir la mémoire au sujet de certaines règles, déclara Ianto d'un ton froid et détaché. La température de la pièce chuta de cinq degrés. Vous serez interrogé à ce sujet dans la matinée..."<br/>Jack/Ianto.<br/>Traduction de la fic de IantojJackh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq fois où Jack a enfreint les règles sur le harcèlement sexuel...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Jack Broke Sexual Harassment Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20832) by IantojJackh. 



_Disclaimer : Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs_

.

**Cinq fois où Jack a enfreint les règles sur le harcèlement sexuel.**

.

**Traduction de la fic de IantojJackh. Un grand merci à cet auteur pour m'avoir donné son autorisation.**

.

**Les règles de Ianto sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail et la manière dont Jack a enfreint cinq d'entre elles et Ianto deux ou trois.**

.

Ianto frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau de Jack et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de frapper. Jack essaya de flirter mais Ianto resta impassible. D'accord, nous allons jouer à ce jeu ? Le Capitaine se redressa sur son siège et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il garda un visage aussi professionnel que possible.

-J'ai trouvé ceci dans les archives. Je pense que cela pourra vous rafraichir la mémoire au sujet de certaines règles, déclara Ianto d'un ton froid et détaché. La température de la pièce chuta de cinq degrés. Vous serez interrogé à ce sujet dans la matinée. Le Gallois garda un visage de marbre, réprimant le petit sourire malicieux qui menaçait de poindre.

C'était difficile de garder un visage impassible face à Jack horrifié et offusqué de voir son autorité remise en question.

-Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur.

Ianto tourna les talons et s'en fut avant que Jack n'ait eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au document qui lui avait été remis. Un grand sourire fendit le visage du Gallois tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers vers une destination secrète suivi d'une explosion de rire quand il entendit Jack crier:

-Ce n'est pas du harcèlement si vous aimez ça !

Ianto était heureux que Jack ne puisse pas l'entendre rire. Il voulait être certain que le vilain capitaine pense qu'il était sérieux au sujet de ces règles.

Jack examina le papier jauni et délavé qui sentait le moisi tout en se demandant ce que Ianto manigançait. Il avisa un petit post-it attaché au document et lut à voix haute :

 _"Pensez aux fois où vous avez violé chacune de ces règles"._ Signé Ianto.

.

**Manuel du comportement sexuel de Torchwood- Première modification : 23 septembre 2006. Seconde modification: 14 juillet 2007-Cinquantième modification: 7 août 2011.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1\. L'entrainement au tir ne doit pas être utilisé comme prétexte pour peloter les nouvelles recrues.**

Jack s'en souvenait très bien. C'était la deuxième semaine de Ianto quand il lui avait dit de laisser tomber son costume et de porter la tenue qu'il avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Les vêtements n'avaient aucune importance mais le libidineux Capitaine cherchait une excuse pour revoir Ianto dans son irrésistible tenue.

Jack avait remarqué à quel point le jeune homme était tendu et avait essayé de le mettre à l'aise en le draguant ce qui n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait essuyé une rebuffade.

-Je n'ai pas reçu de formation aux armes à feu à Londres mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas normal.

Ianto déglutit avec difficulté quand une paire de mains robustes vint se poser sur ses hanches. Le cœur du jeune homme battait à tout rompre en sentant le souffle chaud de Jack sur sa nuque. Il sentit la sueur dégouliner sur le coté de son visage quand le corps de l'autre homme frôla le sien et que ses mains jouèrent sur ses côtes comme un pianiste sur son instrument.

-Détend-toi un peu. Tu ne vas pas toucher la cible en étant aussi raide, commanda Jack résistant à l'envie pressante de retourner Ianto pour lui donner une leçon de baisers plutôt que de tir.

Ianto sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge.

-C'est vous qui parlez d'être raide, commenta t-il en sentant justement quelque chose de dur presser dans son dos. Son cœur recommença à battre si rapidement qu'il se dit qu'il allait s'évanouir. La sueur coulait sur son front, dégoulinait dans ses yeux et lui brouillait la vue. Jack se déplaça légèrement et son érection creusa plus encore dans son dos. Le sang de Ianto afflua de la partie nord de son anatomie au sud. Ceci entraina chez le Gallois une perte de conscience et dès lors l'enseignement des armes lui fut dispensé par Suzie.

Ce qui était arrivé ce jour-là ne fut plus jamais évoqué et si Jack osait parfois aborder le sujet, le châtiment était sévère: décaféiné pendant une semaine et plus tard pas de sexe pendant deux semaines.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2\. Photocopier ses parties intimes et les envoyer par mail n'est pas un comportement acceptable.**

Ianto faillit faire tomber le plateau de café bouillant qu'il portait quand Owen débarqua furieux.

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Ianto réprimanda le médecin avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de proférer dans mes chastes oreilles des obscénités de si bonne heure!

Owen émit un petit reniflement incrédule.

-Il n'y a rien de chaste chez toi, Ianto Jones. Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire au sujet de ce qui s'est passé dans la serre l'autre jour ?

-Non, je m'en souviens très bien, répondit Ianto. Un sourire attendri éclaira son visage tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres. Bon, qu'est-ce qui te rend si grincheux de bon matin ?

-La blague tordue d'un cinglé, dit Owen en fronçant les sourcils et en montrant une photo représentant un grand pénis.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es un peu jaloux de moi. Peut-être que si tu avais un truc comme ça à la maison tu ne serais pas tout le temps si malheureux, répondit Ianto en tapotant le dos du médecin. Son regard se porta vers Jack qui se tenait justement devant son bureau.

-Va te faire foutre! Si j'avais ça à la maison, je ne serai plus capable de marcher. Le médecin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son humeur aigre allant en s'intensifiant. Où vas-tu ? Demanda t-il en regardant le jeune homme faire demi-tour.

-Je rentre chez moi !

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3\. Complimenter quelqu'un sur ses vêtements n'est pas du harcèlement en soi, mais le déshabiller mentalement pendant que vous le complimentez c'est comme rester et reluquer quand vous tombez sur quelqu'un à moitié nu.**

-Tu es magnifique en rouge, déclara Jack appréciateur à l'homme à moitié vêtu qui ne portait qu'une chemise rouge à manches longues pas encore boutonnée.

Ianto mis ses mains en coupe devant lui afin que Capitaine lubrique ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de voir.

-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous monsieur ?.

-Non, ça va bien, mieux que bien, même. Jack ressemblait à un vieux pervers typique, reluquant quelque chose de jeune et joli. Tu peux te retourner, Ianto?

-Je crois que vous êtes en train de baver, monsieur. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Owen de vous examiner pour voir si vous n'avez pas un problème ? À votre âge baver excessivement n'est pas normal. Vous devriez vraiment vous faire examiner par un médecin, dit Ianto d'une voix figée tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4\. Les insinuations sexuelles mettent tout le monde mal à l'aise. Elles ne sont pas aussi drôles qu'on le croit. Mais peut-être que parfois elles peuvent l'être.**

C'était une semaine tranquille sans aucune activité de la faille ni rien d'autre et ça commençait à les rendre dingues.

-Il est trop gros, il ne veut pas rentrer, soupira Gwen frustrée.

-Tu l'as collé dans le mauvais trou, répondit Tosh d'une voix haletante suivie d'un léger glapissement de douleur.

Ces mots attirèrent l'attention de Jack qui tendit le cou pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Besoin d'aide pour insérer cela correctement ?

-Nous allons y arriver, Jack, merci, répondit Tosh d'une voix tendue.

-Vous devriez le tordre légèrement. Peut-être le lubrifier un peu et ça rentrera direct dedans, conseilla Jack effrontément.

-On a déjà essayé mais ça ne rentre pas. Gwen s'écroula au sol avec un grognement, l'air abattu. Ianto va nous tuer quand il rentrera.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui annoncerais pas la nouvelle ? Plaida Gwen en regardant son patron en battant des cils, imitée par Tosh.

-Tu es le préféré de Ianto. Il ne sera pas fou de rage après toi, raisonna Tosh.

-Ce qu'elles veulent dire c'est que tu devras te mettre à genoux et implorer son pardon, ajouta Owen en secouant la tête.

-Ce que tu veux dire c'est que je vais me mettre à genoux pour le sucer, Jack ne put s'empêcher de dire.

-Bonjour ! Gazouilla Ianto en riant tout en tapotant sur son téléphone portable. Il ne laissa pas voir qu'il avait suivi toute la conversation et l'avait enregistré avec.

-Ecoute, nous pouvons tout expliquer...Enfin, Gwen le peut. Jack se glissa à coté de son amant et lui planta un rapide baiser sur la joue, tentant de l'amadouer avant la mauvaise nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? Demanda t-il en désignant la boite que le Gallois portait sous le bras pour essayer de détourner l'attention de Ianto de Gwen et Tosh.

-La pièce pour réparer la machine à café. Elle est enfin arrivée ce matin, répondit Ianto ne pouvant se retenir de rire.

Ils se sentaient tous un peu largués, se demandant ce que Ianto trouvait de si marrant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Gwen désirant savoir ce qui était si drôle. C'était manifestement quelque chose de plus amusant que de regarder quelqu'un essayer de réparer une machine à café déjà cassée.

-Je viens juste de partager avec Rhys une petite vidéo de ce qui vient de se passer, déclara Ianto avec un petit sourire diabolique qui les fit tous tressaillir.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5-Les pénis en érection ne doivent pas être utilisés pour le jeu du lancer d'anneaux.**

Ce n'était pas une nuit dont Jack voulait se rappeler. Ianto et Owen non plus, suppliant pour une dose de Retcon. Quant à Gwen et Tosh elles rirent comme des écolières quand Rhys déposa des Donuts le matin suivant.

Pour faire d'une histoire longue et confuse un récit court et sauver ce qui restait aux hommes de dignité, la soirée précédente impliquait beaucoup trop de Scotch, de Donuts et un jeu classé X, absolument interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans de lancer d'anneaux.

Quelques citations les plus marquantes de la soirée :

"Arrête de gaspiller les Donuts, ta bite ne rentrera pas dans le trou"

"Essaye de bander de nouveau, je ne peux pas jeter l'anneau sur une bite molle"

"Fais-nous confiance, on a déjà fait ça avant"

"Aie ! Je crois que tu l'as cassé. Pourquoi tu as utilisé ça ? Ça saigne ?

Pour couronner le tout les filles firent juste irruption quand Jack et Ianto étaient en train d'appliquer de la glace sur la virilité enflée mais pas dure de Owen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6\. Les vêtements doivent être portés en permanence dans les archives.**

Jack lut la dernière règle, un peu confus. Il se gratta la tête en essayant de se rappeler la fois où il l'avait enfreinte. Il était certain que c'était une ligne qu'il n'avait jamais franchi depuis que Ianto avait commencé à Torchwood 3 il y avait cinq ans de cela et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé depuis que lui et l'ex archiviste étaient devenus un couple. Il se dit que cette règle devait être un indice sur l'endroit où Ianto avait filé.

Jack eut un choc en ouvrant la porte des archives. Son premier reflexe fut de rire mais il se retint et se lécha les lèvres face au délicieux tableau qui se tenait devant lui.

Ianto était étendu nu sur la table, des feuilles de papier couvrant ses endroits stratégiques. C'était le fantasme de bureau de Jack qui se réalisait. Il ne manquait que la photocopieuse mais il pouvait faire sans.

-Venez là, gronda Ianto d'une voix caverneuse en frappant la règle en bois contre sa cuisse. J'ai violé les règles et je dois être puni, monsieur. Vous devez vous assurer que j'ai appris ma leçon, dit-il rendant son accent Gallois aussi érotique et hypnotique que possible.

-Oh vilain, méchant Ianto ! S'exclama Jack jouant le jeu et se déshabillant tout en s'approchant de la table. Tu sais comme tu as été vilain ? Il ramassa une agrafeuse, pressa l'objet en métal froid contre la fesse de son amant et la fit courir d'un air engageant sur la peau chaude du gallois.

la respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra et son regard s'assombrit de passion, reflétant la confiance qu'il avait en son partenaire pour ne pas le blesser.

-Tu avais raison, les bureaux peuvent être excitants. Pense à tout ce que nous pouvons faire avec des fournitures de bureau. Pinces à papier comme brides de mamelons, utiliser une règle pour donner la fessée, ruban adhésif pour ligoter, trombone comme cockring, boule d'élastiques pour faire un fouet ou un bâillon. La liste est sans fin.

-Je parie que tu en as une déjà prête.

-Peut-être. Tu dois juste la trouver ou bien expérimenter toi-même.

Ianto savait qu'une chose que Jack ne pouvait pas refuser était un défi et ce fut un défi que le capitaine releva avec plaisir.

.

**FIN**


End file.
